The First Delightful Encouter
by Major144
Summary: The KND's first encounter with the Delightful Children. The story on how the Delightful Children captured Nigel and made him bald. This would lead to him joining the KND and becoming Numbuh 1.
1. Chapter 1 New Enemy

The First Delightful Encounter  
Chapter 1 New Enemy  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door this is just a story for fun.

Abigail "Abby" Lincoln a.k.a. Numbuh 5 of the Kids next door lead her two teammates 8a and 8b down the street. They were on a mission to ruin a school uniform supply warehouse. The thought of no individuality and the lack expressing oneself through clothes angered Abby. The group saw their target up ahead. They stealthily made their way to the back exit. They entered the building. Abby gather her team mates around her.  
"Ok here's the objective. Our mission is to to locate a bunch of crates addressed to the local elementary schools around here. Once we find we drop these stain devices in the crates. The stain devices will activated and mess those school uniforms up." Said Abby as she pulled out a weird device.  
It looked like a small digital clock with a ketchup squirter on one end and a mustered squirter on the other.  
"Once we do this no kid will ever have to worry about school uniforms ever again." Said Abby as she passed out the devices to the other members of her team.  
"Lets get going." Said 8a.  
"Right behind you." Said 8b.  
The team set out looking for the crates.

Unbeknownst to the team they were being watched. In a mansion down a lane a man with yellow eyes and wearing a dark silhouette-like suit was watching a TV monitor on his desk. His name was Father and he was watching KND operatives look for the crates of school uniforms. He pressed a button on his desk the image on the TV screen changed. Now Father was looking at five children. Three boys and two girls. The boys were wearing bright blue school uniform shirts. One of them wore a football helmet. The girls wore white dresses.  
"Hello Father." Said the children in perfect unison.  
"Hello my Delightful Children. We have some annoying children at the school uniform warehouse. I believe it's time to make your debut." Said Father.  
"Yes Father." Said the Delightful Children with an evil grin on their faces.  
The image went off. Father rubbed his hands with glee.

At the warehouse the team had just located the crates. 8a and 8b had just put in their stain devices in some crates. Abby was fixing to put her stain device in a crate when she heard a weird clanking noise coming from a shadowy part of the warehouse. She whirled around and saw five pairs of blue eyes looking at her from the shadows. The eyes sent a small shiver down her spine.  
"Who goes there? Show yourself!" Commanded Abby.  
A dome like machine with four crab like legs walked out of the shadows. Inside the machine were five children at the controls. The wore school uniform clothes and had evil grins on their faces.  
"Who are you creeps?" Asked 8a.  
"We are the Delightful Children From Down the Lane. You may simply call us the Delightful Children. We are the protectors of adult rule. Our sole purpose in life is to destroy all the Kids Next Door and let adults rule the world!" Said the Delightful Children in perfect unison.  
The three KND just starred in shock at the Delightful Children.  
"I don't know wither to be impressed or creeped out by how they talk in unison." Said 8b.  
"Stop focussing on that! Didn't you hear what they just said!" Shouted 8a as he slapped his brother on the back of the head.  
"Focus guys." Said Abby.  
A bunch of tentacles with gloved hands came out of the Delightful Children's machine.  
"We believe it's time that the KND has some sense slapped into them." Said the Delightful Children as the gloved hands shot towards the KND members!  
Abby and 8b jumped out of the way. 8a ended up getting slapped across the face and sent flying into a stack of boxes! The boxes fell on top of him burying underneath a mountain of school uniforms. Abby and 8b were crouched behind some crates.  
"Inchoate attack strategy Jack in the Box." Said Abby.  
"Ok." Said 8b.  
Abby hid herself in a nearby by box. 8b stepped out and confronted the Delightful Children.  
"Hey you five freaks I'm over here!" He shouted.  
The Delightful Children marched their machine towards 8b. When they passed the box Abby was in she leaped out at the Delighful Children! Just when it looked like she was going to successfully hit the Delightful Children, the villains whirled around with evil grins on their faces and grabbed Abby with one of their mechanical arms and threw her into 8b! The two KND operatives crashed in a tangle of limbs.  
"Nice try, but your Jack in the Box attack strategy won't work on us." Said the Delightful Children.  
Abby and 8b stagger to their feet. 8a came out of the pile of school uniforms.  
"How do you know about our attack strategy?" Asked Abby shocked.  
"We have been closely monitoring you." Replied The Delightful Children as they headed towards the KND members.  
Abby thought quickly she grabbed the stain device and hurled at the Delightful Children! The stain device went off squirting ketchup and mustard all over the Delightful Children's machine! They screamed in shock. The machine stumbled around, slipped on some mustard and fell to the ground!  
"Quick run!" Shouted Abby to her teammates.  
The three of them quickly ran out the exit and down the street. The Delightful Children got up and were fixing to go after them.  
"That's quite enough for today." Said Father's voice over the intercom. "Those three will spread the word about you. You did a good job! You've made me so proud!" He said.  
"Thank you Father." Said the Delightful Children.  
"Now come on home." Said Father.  
The Delightful Children left the warehouse.

Abby and her teammates ran down the street nervously looking over their shoulders. They had just barely escaped from the Delightful Children. Somehow Abby had a feeling that she and the rest of the KND were going to see a whole lot more of them in the future.

To be continued.


	2. Chapter 2 Promotion and Schemes

The First Delightful Encounter  
Chapter 2 Promotion and Schemes  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door this is just a story for fun.

In the following weeks since the KND first encountered the Delightful Children things had started to go crazy. The Delightful Children had launched several successful against several KND sectors. The members of the KND were in constant alert. Never before had they ever faced such an opponent as the Delightful Children.

At the KND moon base the Supreme Leader 100 was in his office going through the latest incident reports, when 274 came into the room.  
"Sir there's been a decommission incident. Cree a.k.a 11 of Sector V was supposed to be decommission today, but she has escaped." Said 274.  
"Blast broncos! That's the last thing we need right now! Have you changed all the security codes the Cree would know?" Said 100.  
"Already done sir." Said 274.  
"Good job. Now we need to promote someone to the leader position of Sector V." Said 100.  
"I have the perfect candidate sir. Abby a.k.a 5. She is the younger sister of Cree. She was taught by Cree." Said 274.  
"Sounds like an excellent choice for a Sector Leader. Good job your dismissed." Said 100.  
274 left the office. 100 looked at the latest incident report and sighed. He had a feeling that the KND was going to face some dark times ahead in the future. He hopped that the future generations would be able to handle them.

In a mansion back on earth Father was plotting his next move against the KND. His Delightful Children were doing a fantastic job of attacking various KND sectors. Soon they would crush all the hopes and dreams of the KND and adults would rule the world! Just like his father Grandfather did before him in the glorious good old days! Thinking about his dad made Father think about his brother Monty a.k.a 0 who had rebelled against Grandfather and defeated him! 0 formed the KND of that time. Father decide to check on his brother. He pushed a button on his desk a screen showed his brother with his wife and son. Father looked at his nephew. The boys name was Nigel. He looked a lot like his father at that age. He had a head of brown hair and a face that showed leadership and confidence. Nigel wasn't yet a member of the KND, but Father feared that if Nigel was anything like his father, he would help the KND and lead them against Father and his rule. Nigel was a huge threat! Father thought for a moment, he had to think of something. He need to some how crush Nigel's spirt and self confidence. Then the idea hit him. He pressed a button and called in the Delightful Children. They had some scheming to do.

To be continued.


	3. Chapter 3 Kidnapped

The First Delightful Encounter  
Chapter 3 Kidnapped  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door this is just a story for fun.

Nigel woke up in his room. He got out of bed and stretched. He went to the bathroom and brushed his hair. He changed out of of his pajamas and but on a red T-shirt and blue shorts. He went down stairs. Nigel said good morning to his mom and dad. He ate some toast, grabbed his back pack and headed to the bus stop to wait for the school bus. The bus showed up a few minutes latter. Nigel got on and sat next to his friend Hoagie. Hoagie was wearing his signature aviator's hat with yellow flying goggles. He was reading a book about planes and engineering.  
"Hey how's it going Nigel? Ready to hit the school books today." Said Hoagie as he hit his own book with his fist. "Huh get it!" He chuckled.  
Nigel rolled his eyes.  
"Another bad joke, but not your worst." Said Nigel as he sat down next to Hoagie.  
"Everybody a critic. Hey election for class president are coming up. You should run for it. You'd be perfect for president." Said Hoagie.  
"I don't know." Said Nigel with a shrug.  
"Oh come on your always going on how you want to help your fellow students and kids in the school." Said Hoagie.  
"Maybe." Said Nigel.  
Before they could continue their conversation the bus reached school. The two friends said they would talk latter as they went to their separate ways to class.

Abby had a lot on her mind on the bus ride to school. She thought about her sister Cree going AWOL before she could be decommissioned. She looked at red red hat fondly. It was a gift from her sister when she first told her she was officially ready to join the KND. After Abby had received the news about her sister she was promoted to the leader of Sector V. It was quite a surprise for Abby. It was a good job, but she had a lot of responsibilities now. Another thing that was on her mind were the Delightful Children. A few weeks ago they started attending her school! It was crazy! Abby or any of her teammates couldn't fight them at the school. They would get into trouble with the teachers. Abby had no idea what the Delightful Children were up to. We're they actual attending school or were they playing some kind of crazy mind game with her and her teammates? Oh well a least she could keep an eye on them. She had school and future KND operations to deal with. The bus arrived at the school and Abby got out.

The Delightful Children were walking down the school halls observing all the students. They enjoyed being here and the looks of shock they had first gotten from Abby and her teammates the first time they showed themselves in class was an extra bonus. They saw their target Nigel walk up to his locker. Father had told them to capture Nigel and break his spirt. The Delightful Children didn't understand. Nigel was not a member of the KND, but Father said it was vital to his plan that Nigel's spirt was broken. The bell rang for next period. Soon everybody was out of the hallway, except for Nigel who was getting some books out of his locker and the Delightful Children. They pushed a button on a small remote calling in some extra muscle. They walked up to Nigel.  
"Hello there Nigel." They said.  
Nigel turned around and saw them.  
Oh um hi. Your the Delightful Children?" Said Nigel trying to be polite.  
"Yes we are. Say Nigel it looks like your in need of a haircut. Why don't we take you to the barbers and give you a trim. Here's a barber right now who would be happy to help." Said the Delightful Children.  
"Huh?" Said Nigel in confusion.  
He became aware of a presence behind him. Before he could turn around and do anything a brown bag was thrown over his head and he was wrestled to the ground! Nigel tried to scream, but his attacked hit him in the head with a blunt object and knocked him out!  
"Nighty night Nigel. Good job Mr. Bert." Said the Delightful Children to a large man wearing black pants, a red and white shirt, and a red apron carrying a wooden club.  
"Thank you." Said Mr. Bert as he reached down and picked up the unconscious Nigel.  
"It's time to go to the barbers." Said the Delightful Children.  
The little group walked off.

Unbeknownst to them 8a had witnessed the entire scene. He had just been getting his school books in another hall when he overheard the Delightful Children and Nigel talking. He peaked around the corner and saw Nigel get knocked out and kidnapped!  
He quickly pulled out his wrist communicator and sent out a distress signal. A few minutes latter Abby and 8b showed up carrying restroom passes.  
"What's going on?" Asked Abby.  
"I just saw that kid Nigel get kidnapped by the Delightful Children and a guy who looked like a barber!" Exclaimed 8a.  
"That's crazy!" Said 8b.  
"What should we do?' Asked 8a.  
"Nothing." Said Abby.  
"What?!" Shouted 8a and 8b.  
"Nothing. His just some kid who was just unlucky. Hate to say it if the Delightful Children randomly kidnap a kid whose not a KND operative it's not a KND problem." Said Abby.  
"But-" began 8a before Abby cut him off.  
"This discussion is over." Said Abby.  
8a bowed his head in defeat. The group went back to their own separate class rooms. Abby did wonder what the Delightful Children want with Nigel. Oh well there were other things to think about.

To be continued.


	4. Chapter 4 Goodbye Hair

The First Delightful Encounter  
Chapter 4 Goodbye Hair  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door this is just a story for fun.

Nigel woke up with a aching head. He find himself strapped to a barber chair. He looked at his surroundings. He saw some walls a window and a large metal door. Suddenly the door flew open and in strolled the Delightful Children.  
"Oh good your awake. Now we can proceed with your haircut." They said.  
"Wy are you doing this to me?" Asked Nigel.  
"Were doing this to crush your spirt." Said the Delightful Children as they pulled out a remote and pushed a button.  
The barber chair sprouted four mechanical spider like legs and began walking out of the room. The Delightful Children lead Nigel to a large room that looked like a barber shop. In the center of the room their was a large tarp cover object.  
"Say hello to the Laser Hair Remover 5000! Guarantee to remove any hair and to keep it from ever growing back!" Said Delightful Children as they took the tarp off, revealing a large nasty looking laser with a red gun barrel.  
Nigel's eyes widened in horror as the chair he was in walked right up to the laser and sat back down on the ground. The Delightful Children walked behind the laser and manned the controls. They started charging up the laser! Nigel screamed and struggled trying to break out of his bonds, but the bonds did not give! A bright beam of red energy shot out of the laser and hit Nigel! Nigel screamed in pain as his hair started falling out! The air became felled with the stench of burned hair. The horrible process only lasted a minute, but for Nigel it felt like hours. Then it was over. Nigel's body ached as if it had been sunburned. He looked up at a nearby mirror and gasped! His hair was completely gone! He was bald! The only hair that he seemed to have left were his then eyebrows! The Delightful Children laughed with triumph.  
"You know what they say Nigel. Hair today gone tomorrow!" They laughed as they left the room.  
Nigel just starred at his reflection in horror and bowed his head in defeat.

In his mansion Father smiled evilly. His nephew's spirt was crushed. Now what to do with him? There were so many things that they could do with him. They could let Nigel live a life of shame and humiliation, destroy him, or maybe have him Delightfulized. The choices were endless. Right now Father just decided to let Nigel mope in his own misery.

At the school playground. Abby and her team received a message from command. That the Delightful Children were at a barber shop to enforce school hair cuts.  
"Lets go team." Said Abby.  
The team grabbed their gear and headed out.

To be continued.


	5. Chapter 5 Rescue

The First Delightful Encounter  
Chapter 5 Rescue  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door this is just a story for fun.

Abby and her team came across the barber shop that was their target. They saw Mr. Bert talking to a couple of others adults who were also dressed like barbers.  
"So what do you think the Delightful Children are doing to that guy?" Asked one of the barbers.  
"Don't know, but I wouldn't want to be in his shoes." Said .  
Abby pulled out a S.P.L.A.N.K.E.R 8a and 8b each pulled out a S.P.I.C.E.R and charged at the three barbers. The three barbers just had enough time to turn and see the charging kids before they were taken down. Abby hit Mr. Bert with her weapon, while 8a and 8b took care of the other barbers. After the barbers were taken care of Abby and her team traveled into the barber shop. It looked like a normal barber shop. Then they found some stairs leading up. They took them and found themselves in another barber shop. They saw some kind of weird laser and a bald figure strapped to a chair. The team cautiously approached the bald figure. 8a let out a gasp.  
"It's Nigel!" He shouted.  
Abby look shocked. A sense of dread and guilt sinking in. This was the boy she had refused to rescue from the Delightful Children. Now she saw the the terrible thing they had done to Nigel! She couldn't forgive herself. They had to get him out of here! They quickly freed him from the chair and grabbed him. Nigel struggled a little.  
"Who are you guys? Are you with the Delightful Children?" He demanded.  
"It's alright were not with them. We're here to rescue you." Said Abby.  
Suddenly a large metal dome shaped machine with four crab like legs came up the stairs. The Delightful Children smiled evilly from the cockpit.  
"It looks like we have some more guest in need of a haircut. But instead of cutting your hair were going to cut your life short!" Laughed The Delightful Children as one of the mechanical hands on their machine grabbed the Hair Remover 5000.  
The pulled a lever on the machine and the machine hummed with a great amount of energy. They pulled the lever and fired a huge beam of energy at the kids! Everyone quickly dived to the ground. They watched in shock as the barber chair was sliced to pieces! The Delightful Children laughed insanely. Abby leaped to her feet.  
"Tell why you make Nigel bald you sick minded freaks?!" She demanded.  
The Delightful Children just laughed.  
"We did it show everyone what happens to all that oppose use and adult rule! It doesn't matter if their KND or not. If there a kid we even see as remotely a threat will crush!" They said.  
"Your insane!" Shouted Nigel.  
"Sticks and stones. Now it's time to meet your end!" Said the Delightful Children as they fired the laser.  
Everybody dived out of the as the laser left a big ugly scorch on the floor! 8a and 8b fired their weapons at the Delightful Children! The weapons harmless bounced off the Delightful Children's machine! Abby dragged Nigel to safety behind another barber chair. She then leaped from behind the chair and charged at the DelightfulChildren! They shot a blast of laser fire at her! She ducked and rolled out of the way and continue charging forward! She leaped forward with her weapon raised! A couple of arms on the Delightful Children's machine shot out knocked Abby's away and grabbed her by the throat! 8a and 8b let out angry shouts and charged forward! A couple of mechanical arms shot forward, slammed into the charging brothers and sent them flying into a wall!  
"Now it's time to say goodbye 5!" Laughed the Delightful Children as they pointed the laser at Abby's chest!  
Nigel starred at the sene in horror! He felt a great sense of rage at the injustice! He looked around for something to use as a weapon. His eyes landed a bottle of shampoo, a small trash can full of clipped hair, and a broom. He had an idea. He grabbed a bottle of shampoo in one hand and bucket of hair in the other.  
"Hey Delightful dorks!" He shouted.  
The Delightful Children turned to face him. Nigel squeezed the bottle of shampoo. A bunch of pink liquid splashed over the Delightful Children and Abby! The Delightful Children lost their grip on Abby and she slipped through their mechanical hands. Nigel threw the trash can of hair at the Delightful Children! The machine was soon covered in hair! The Delightful Children stumbled around blindly. Nigel grabbed the broom and charged forward! He slammed the broom down on the mechanical hand with the laser! The laser fell to the ground. Nigel leaped and grabbed it. He pointed it at the Delightful Children and fired it! The laser sliced off two of the machines legs! The machine fell to the ground, rolled towards, and then down the stairs! The Delightful let out a scream as they fell. Nigel walked over to Abby and helped her to her feet.  
"Your alright?" He asked.  
"Yeah. Thanks for that." Said Abby.  
They gathered up the rest of the team and went down the stairs. They found the Delightful Children's machine, but no sign of the Delightful Children themselves. They walked outside of the barber shop. Abby called in some transportation to take them KND headquarters. A flying bus with wings showed up and picked them up.

To be continued.


	6. Chapter 6 Future Decisions

The First Delightful Encounter  
Chapter 6 Future Decisions  
By: Major144

Disclaimer I do not own Kids Next Door this is just a story for fun.

The flying bus went out of the earth's atmosphere and headed towards the moon base. Nigel starred at the approaching moon base in amazement.  
"Quite a sight isn't it?" Said Abby.  
"Indeed it is. So exactly what is all this and what's going to happen to me?" Said Nigel.  
"Were a group of kids that call ourselves the Kids Next Door or KND for short. Our goal is to fight evil adults and defend children. As for what's going to happen to you I'm not sure. The leaders of the KND will either ask you to join us or erase your memory of the past few hours." Said Abby.  
Nigel took this all in. This seemed to be what he was looking for chances to help kids all around the world in a big way. He wanted to put a stop to evil like the Delightful Children.  
"I would very much like to join the KND." He said.  
"Yeah I think you would be a good addition to the team. Hey I'm sorry about your...hair." Said Abby.  
Nigel looked at his reflection in the window.  
"It's not your fault." He said.  
"But it is! I heard about your kidnapping and ignored it because you weren't KND! If I'd gone to rescue you instead of ignore you in the first place you would still have your hair!" Said Abby.  
Nigel too these words in and calmly put his hand on Abby's shoulder.  
"It's alright I forgive." He said simply.  
Abby was shocked she looked at Nigel's smiling face and smiled back. The flying bus then arrived at the moon base. A couple of guards hustled Nigel to an examining room to have him examined. Abby, 8a, and 8b went to some computers and felled out their mission reports. An hour or so latter Abby found herself in Supreme Leader 100's office. 100 was reading the report he looked up at Abby.  
"This sounds like one crazy battle you had." He said.  
"Leader I feel like I should be decommissioned for my horrible decision about not rescuing Nigel, when I first head about his kidnapping. I let the KND down. A kid was in danger and I didn't do a thing until it was to late to prevent harm from coming to him. I failed in my duty." Said Abby with her head bent down.  
100 stood up and took his helmet off and put it underneath his arm. He walked over to Abby and put a hand on her shoulder. Abby looked up at him.  
"Request for decommission denied. Abby you indeed make a bad decision. It was a mistake. We all make mistakes. You made up for your mistake. You helped rescue that Nigel kid latter on. You show regret for your mistake. Life is like ridding a horse. It'll kick and buck you until you fall off. You can either give up or learn from your mistakes and jump back on. The point is you can't give up after you made a mistake and failed on one mission. You now know not to make that kind of decision again. You ended rescuing Nigel and doing your duty. You did a good job. Don't every forget that." Said 100.  
Abby just starred at 100 in amazement and then smiled.  
"Thank you Leader. Your absolutely right. I shouldn't just quite because of one mistake." Said Abby.  
"Good girl." Said 100 as he went back to his desk.  
"I have two request sir." Said Abby.  
"Lay them on me." Said 100.  
"First I think I shouldn't be the leader of Sector V for the current moment. I still have a lot to think and deal with. Second I want Nigel to join the KND." Said Abby.  
"Done. I'm a little disappointed that your turning down your leadership position, but I'll respect your wishes. As for Nigel I agree with you on letting him join the KND. According to your report he is vert intelligent and resourceful. He will be a great addition to the KND." Said 100.  
"Thank you sir." Said Abby as she saluted 100.  
100 saluted her back as she left the office. 100 smiled. That Abby was defiantly going to be the Supreme Leader at some point in the future.

Back on Earth Father was fuming. His children had been defeated by Nigel and the KND and escaped! Nigel was defiantly going to join the KND now there was no doubt about that! Oh well Father would just have to plan carefully for future attacks against against the KND. For now he would let his Delightful Children deal with them.

Back on the moon Abby found Nigel sitting in a waiting room.  
"Hey well the doctors say I'm healthy, but my hair won't grow back, but I'm ok with that. Hey am I invited to join the KND?" He said.  
"You've been invited." Said Abby with a smile.  
"Thanks! I promise to do my best to help the KND!" Said Nigel as he shook Abby's hand.  
"No problem." Smiled Abby.  
She wonder what the future held for both her, Nigel, and the rest of the KND. No matter what challenges awaited them she felt like the KND were ready to handle them.

The End.


End file.
